Save Me
by WhielDaejae
Summary: Daejae -Mereka menertawaiku , pecundang di dalam suatu permainan yang di sebut cinta. 'cinta bodoh dan menjijikan' itulah tanggapan yang kau berikan akan cinta ini. andai kau bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi , agar aku bisa merasakan kebahagian itu sedikit lebih lama. #Jung Daehyun


**Annyeong DaeJae shiper... ^^**

**ini pov daehyun semua, sebagian besar kilas balik.. **

**jadi kalo bingung aku minta maaf yah readers -.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Save Me <strong>

**Main Cast : DaeJae**

**Genre : Hurt **

**One Shot**

**by : WhiellDaejae **

* * *

><p><em><span>'Petemuan sederhana yang membuatku terjerat, masih lekat di dalam ingatanku saat kau bertanya akan nama ku'<span>_

**.**

**T.T**

**.**

"yoo youngjae imnida, dan kau? Siapa namamu?'' kau bertanya dengan amat manis didepanku.

Jalan setapak itu…

yah… tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, di sebuah jalan kecil dengan padang bunga dandelion.

**.**

**T.T**

**.**

Semua berjalan dengan semestinya, dan kita makin sering bertemu hingga aku sadar ,

Aku telah jatuh dalam pelukanmu, menyadari cinta yang tak seharusnya ini,

Takut akan kau yang merasa Jijik dengan perasaan ini, namun terlalu jengah untuk aku pendam.

Dengan gilanya , sore itu aku berlari ke apartement mu

_"yoo youngjae.. ! " _panggilku saat itu dengan nafas yang masih sulit dikatakan normal.

_"mworago daehyun-ah? Apa tejadi sesuatu?''_ ia bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir, tak lama munculah seorang pria di belakangnya.

_"saranghae youngjae" _ucapku tegas saat itu, bisa aku lihat ekspresi mereka yang terkejut, yahh… saat itu aku berbicara diluar kendali tubuh ini.

Aku juga tak peduli ada orang lain yang mendengar pengakuan ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik berlalu, setelah aku puas menikmati ekspresi terkejut keduanya,

aku berbalik pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Setidaknya aku telah mengungkapkannya, tak peduli dengan konsekuensi lain yang akan aku tanggung.

Itulah fikiran 'optimis' ku saat itu.

Masa dimana aku sangat percaya akan sebuah 'cinta'

Kehidupan sepi ku seolah terisi dengan penuh sesak. Penuh dengan seorang makhluk manis bernama Yoo Youngjae…

Tanpa aku duga kau memeluk tubuhku dari belakang,

mencegah ku pergi,

Suara bisikan yang kau ucapkan terdengar menulikan telinga ini, menulikan semua anggapan yang aku imajinasikan…

_"berlalu setelah mengungkapkan isi hati mu? Berhentilah bersikap satu pihak babbo. Nado saranghae"_ itulah ucapan terindah yang pernah aku dengar selama aku bernafas

Aku berbalik melepas pelukannya,

menatap tak percaya tepat pada mata hazel yang selalu menghipnotisku.

_"dan juga,,, berhenti memberikan tatapan ragu tak berarti itu. !_

_Ketahuilah bahwa aku tak pernah merasa aneh kau memiliki perasaan itu padaku._

_Bukankah _cinta_ itu egois? Datang se-enaknya tanpa mau tau objek seperti apa yang akan ia incar?'' _ kata yang amat menyejukan hati ini, meluluhkan semua kebekuan hati ini. menghangatkan tiap sudut hati beku ini.

Ia tersenyum manis sembari menggenggam tanganku, tatapan matanya yang saat itu 'terlihat' amat tulus menghancurkan segala teori buruk yang sempat aku rangkai dalam skenaio kehidupan ku.

_'itu dulu…. '_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kebahagian ini benar-benar ingin aku jaga hingga maut yang memisahkan raga kami, saat raga kami terpisahpun aku yakin , aku akan tetap mengingatmu youngjae.

Perlahan tapi pasti semuanya terasa makin semu, perhatianmu tak pernah kurang sekalipun , bahkan saat orang lain melihat 'hubungan' kita .,

mereka akan segera mengklaim 'akrab, baik, dan saling menjaga satu sama lain'

Tapi lain halnya dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Apa aku terlalu sensitive?

Entahlah.. aku rasa , kau sedikit semu akhir-akhir ini..

Aku merasa semua yang kau berikan padaku ….

…. Palsu ….

Benarkah itu Yoo Yongjae ?

Dan semua itu terjawab … tepat di hari ulang tahun ku ,

aku melihatmu berbincang dengan pria yang pernah menyaksikan aksi pengakuanku padamu.

Banyak teman-teman mu disana, tentu saja dia punya banyak teman dengan watak periangnya,

Wajahnya yang selalu ceria itu mampu menarik siapapun mendekat padanya,

seolah dia memiliki daya magnet yang amat kuat, melebihi magnet bumi yang tengah aku pijak.

Aku yang saat itu hendak mendekat menghampiri nya mengurungkan niat itu, melihat betapa serunya mereka bersenda gurau, hingga aku mendengar sebuah candaan yang erkesan ltak ucu.

_"bukankah youngjae Ku hebat? "_ ucap pria bername tag Jongup

_"aishhh kau sebut dia 'Youngjae ku' ?! ayolahhh itu terdengar menggelikan"_ pria bermata kucing di samping youngjae menyahut

_"akan lebih menggelikan lagi saat kau melihat seorang Jung Daehyun mengungkapkan perasaan menjijikannya! "_ ia kembali menimpali,

sedangkan youngjae asiik mendengar celoteh teman-temannya.

Senyum yang ku lihat di bibirnya tak mampu ku jabarkan saat itu, insting yang aku miliki saat

itu berada di titik terrendah, membuatku tak mampu menjabarkan ekspresi yang di tunjukan oleh Youngjae.

_''ughhh sial . harusnya aku tak menolak ajakan mu bermain di aparmtement youngjae…''_

Keluhnya.

Aku makin risih dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Perasaan tak mengenakkan ini menyeruak ke permukaan

_"tapi setidaknya kau menang _dari_ namja pendek ini tuan Kim Himchan…'' _ suara youngjae terdengar, ia masih setia bermain gadget yang di genggam nya

_"walaupun aku menang, tetap saja aku rugi ! pada akhirnya aku juga membelikanmu gadget keluaran terbaru itu…"_ pria yang aku ketahui bernama himchan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_"belum seberapa dengan apa yang di teruhkan oleh Uri Jongupie…"_

Senyum terpantri di wajah manis yoo youngjae.

_"motor sport keluaran terbaru? Itu belum seberapa youngjae, setidaknya aku bisa melihatnya melakukan hal bodoh yang menjijikan"_

Yahhh.. pria yang menjadi saksi aksi pengungkapan ku tersenyum jijik .

Otak cerdas ku segera mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka.

Jadi… menurut mereka perasaan ku ini menjijikan? Hal bodoh?

Mengungkapkan sebuah rasa cinta mereka sebut bodoh ?

Apa benar aku sebodoh dan semenjijikan itu di mata mereka?

Tidak maksudku, di matamu Yoo Youngjae?

_"hahhhhhh… andai aku tau menaklukan pria dingin sepertinya semudah itu… aku pasti akan mengambil posisi mu youngjae,_

_Aku fikir dia sulit di taklukan, melihat pesona mu yang di bawahku saja bisa mendapatkanya._

_Apalagi jika aku., pangeran berparas malaikat.._

_hhuaahh aku yakin dia akan mengajakku berkencan dalam kurun waktu dua hari"_

Himchan, kata-katanya memperjelas semuanya.

Apakah semua kepalsuan yang akhir-akhir ini aku rasakan adalah sebuah kebenaran ?

Akhirnya saat itu aku memutuskan untuk mendekat dan bergabung dengan mereka,

Terkejut.

Itu lah gambaran yang aku dapatkan dari mereka,

-minus youngjae.

Ia seolah tak terusik dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba..

_"tuan Yoo Youngjae, apakah anda baru mendapat jackpot? "_ ucapku tenang

Youngjae terpaku.

Yah.. aku tak pernah sekalipun memanggilnya dengan embel-embel tuan.

Jika akku melakukannya, itu pertanda aku sangat marah dan menganggap orang yang tengah aku ajak bercakap adalah orang asing.

Melebihi asingnya orang yang tak pernah aku kenal

_"apa taruhan yang kalian berikan padanya?"_ tanyaku pada kedua temannya

Mereka diam tak merespon, sibuk memandang youngjae takut.

_"ahhh.. gadget terbaru juga motor sport ya? Boleh aku ikut bertaruh? "_ aku bertanya lagi.

Hening.

Tak ada yang berniat menjawab pertanyaan ku, aku kembali berucap

_"igeot… berikan ini pada tuan yoo youngjae, katakan padanya selamat atas kemenangannya mendapatkan pria bodoh dan menjijikan seperti ku._

_Geurigo, aku minta maaf jika dengan lancang mengungkapkan cinta yang kalian anggap bodoh dan menjijikan."_

Aku memberikan secarik alamt rumah dan berlalu tanpa menatap objek utama dalam hidupku.

Ya… aku membeli sebuah rumah kecil, hasil kerja keras ku selama sepuluh tahun terakhir

Aku yang bermimpi terlalu tinggi untuk dapat menempati satu atap bersama orang yang aku cintai. Semuanya makin terlihat semu.

Mimpi itu telah jatuh dari ketinggian menuju dasar tak terbatas

_"hajima ! "_ yongjae berteriak cukup keras, ia bangkit dari duduknya

_"ahhhh.. aku lupa . sertifikatnya akan aku kirim lewat pos, "_ ucapku tanpa menoleh.

_" kau mendengarnya? Baguslah… setidaknya aku tak perlu repot memutuskan mu._

_Kau benar. Kau menjijikan. Akhirnya kau sadar akan hal itu. "_

Suara tenangnya seperti sembilu yang mencabik hatiku.

Dengan tenang ia berucap sepenuh hati. Membenarkan sebuah fakta memilukan.

Nyatanya aku selama ini menyiksanya. Menyiksa dengan perasaan menjijikan ini.

_"benarkah? Aku ternyata terlalu larut dalam fantasi yang aku ciptakan sendiri. "_

Aku berjalan cepat. Menjauh dari mereka yang pastinya akan tertawa bahagia melihat objek taruhan mereka ikut bertaruh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>'Cintamu seperti kabut hitam , mengurungku di tengah penderitaan. Setelah kau menjeratku erat , kau menghempaskan ku ke tanah gersang beralaskan api.<em>

_Sebelum bertemu denganmu aku percaya akan cinta,_

_Setelah kepergianmu, aku menampik semua yang telah aku percayai._

_Cinta? Bulshiit..!'_

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian itu tak pernah sekalipun aku bertemu dengan 'nya' .

aku kembali memulainya dari titik terrendah.

Memulai pendidikanku di universitas lain, menyewa sebuah apartement kumuh yang tak terjamah oleh makhluk-makhluk elit.

Aku tak peduli akan eomma dan appa yang terus membujukku kembali ke apartement dulu.

Terlalu menyakitkan untuk kembali ketempat penuh kenangan bersama'nya'

Pulang kerumah?

Itulah hal yang paling aku hindari, karna rumahku dengan 'nya' hanya terpisahkan oleh sebuah tembok tinggi yang mengitari rumah kami masing-masing.

walaupun ia juga sama denganku, lebih memilih menyewa sebuah apartement untuk di tinggali, menjadi seseorang yang lebih mandiri.

kesamaan itu membuat Kenangan kami sering kali muncul ,

membuatku harus kembali merasakan sakit yang amat perih.

Satu tahun tanpa kabarmu. 

Itu benar-benar sebuah keajaiban yang tuhan berikan padaku.

Karna aku selalu berfikir tak akan pernah bisa 'tak mendengar' kabarmu.

Keajaiban menyakitkan.

Itu lebih tepatnya

* * *

><p>'hatiku tak pernah sehancur ini. Bahkan aku merasa bahwa hati ini sudah melewati tanggal kadaluarsa.<p>

Dalam sekejap hati yang panas akan cinta ini membeku lebih keras dari batu dan lebih dingin dari kutub.

cinta yang aku harap abadi itu berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari masa lalu.

Mencoba berhubungan dengan orang lain, Namun tak ada siapapun di sisi ku.

Aku masih terjebak olehmu.

Sekarang aku tak mempercayai siapapun.

Bahkan aku ragu untuk mempercayai diriku sendiri.

Aku sangat membenci seorang pembohong !

Isi kepalaku terus memutar memori tentangmu yang ingin ku hapus, semakin aku berusaha menghapusnya, kenangan itu semakin kuat.

Seperti sebuah puzzle yang kembali saling menyatu tertarik oleh magnet berlawan arah.

Kau,.

Seorang pembohong..

tapi kenapa ?

kenapa sangat sulit melupakanmu?

Kenangan indah denganmu terkadang kembali terputar, membuat ku merindukanmu , aku tersenyum oleh kenangan indah yang kau ciptakan ,

dan dalam sedetik itu juga Hatiku kembali tercabik menilik masa lalu,

dimana kau membohongiku dengan kejam.

Aku kembali bertanya _'dimana cinta sejati itu tersembunyi'_ pertanyaan yang tak terjawab itu membuatku bingung.

Kau.

Pergilah dari hati dan fikiran ku. Orang yang telah mematahkan hati ini.

Aku membangun dinding pembatas, jarak antara kita akan ku buat sejauh mungkin.

* * *

><p>Hatiku kembali tumbuh,,<p>

tumbuh kelam seperti langit tak berbintang.

Kau telah menguras semua cahaya di hatiku.

Ku pejamkan mataku untuk melihat cahaya yang masih ku simpan di sudut lain hatiku.

Berharap tak mati karna aku terlalu merindukan pembohong sepertimu.

Lagi-lagi Kenangan itu kembali terkuak ,

sakit di hati ini membuatku sulit untuk bernafas, tidakkah kau melihatnya?

Aku benar-benar lelah,, lelah mencoba menghapusmu.. tak bisakah kau pergi?

Karna mu aku takut pada hal yang bernama cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.FLASHBACK-END.**

**.**

Aku menghela nafas lelah. Benar-benar lelah…

Takdir yang begitu erat, memaksaku untuk kembali mengingatmu.

Mengingat seberapa keras aku mencoba tak bersitatap dengannya…

Mengingat kita dekat namun saling menjauh,

Hari inilah aku kembali bertemu dengan 'nya' .

dengan youngjae, makhluk yang aku rindukan dan tak bisa aku benci, tapi ada yang lain di hati ini.

_'sekarang… saat aku melihatnya, sakit itu hadir mengelilingi luka di hatiku? Kenapa aku tak sebahagia dulu? Apa hati ku mati ? sekering itukah hati ini?'_

Aku masih bisa bersyukur di karuniai wajah datar , setidaknya itu sudah cukup alami untuk ukuran wajahku, untuk menutupi semua luka ini, terlihat kuat?

Bukankah itu tak masalah…?

Youngjae tampak nyaman menjalani kehidupannya saat ini, wajahnya terus berseri selama acara pertunangan kakak nya,

Disinilah aku .

terpaksa hadir, mengingat kakak youngjae adalah sahabat baik yongguk hyung.

Tak mungkin aku menolak ajakan dari malaikat berwajah shinigami seperti yongguk hyung.

Terlalu egois jika aku menolak hanya untuk menghindari rasa perih yang akan hadir kembali.

Toh aku sudah terbiasa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"yak jung daehyun… apa kau tak menikmati acara ini?''

yongguk hyung memberikan segelas wine padaku

"tentu saja tidak. " yongguk hyung menghela nafasnya

"berbohonglah sedikit agar aku merasa lebih baik bodoh"

Aku tau, dia pasti merasa bersalah karna telah mengajakku kemari,

"berhentilah merasa tak enak begitu hyung… aku menerima ajakan mu hanya ingin menemui seseorang" aku tersenyum kearahnya

"jangan kau tampakkan senyum palsumu itu, kau fikir aku bodoh?

Jika masih sakit, berhentilah menatapnya sekarang. " ia menggeram pelan

Memang kini aku tengah memandang sosok 'nya'. Sosok yang membuatku berantakan.

Bukan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku sendiri yang membuat diri ini hancur perlahan.

Mataku makin terasa berdarah melihatnya bergandengan manis dengan gadis cantik di sampingnya. bergelayut manja di lengan youngjae.

_'mereka tampak bahagia'_

" . Berhenti. mengotori. matamu ?'' yongguk hyung berbicara dengan penuh tekanan.

Tapi aku tetap memandang dua sejoli yang tengah asik mengumbar romance mereka.

**.**

Satu menit.

**.**

Dua menit.

.

Tiga menit.

Aku segera menolehkan kepala ini , memejamkan mata se-erat mungkin.

Menahan gejolak amarah yang memburu, mempertahankan akal sehat ini agar tak menuruti kemarahan yang makin membuncah.

Dia…

mereka…

'Akan' Berciuman .

tepat di depan mataku.

Lebih tepatnya gadis 'polos' itu akan mencium yongjae.

Aku yang sudah tak kuat melihat semua ini segera memalingkan bagian atas tubuhku, sebelum aku benar-benar melihat mereka berciuman.

Bisa kurasakan tangan kekar yongguk hyung menepuk pelan bahuku.

Aku membuka mata ini peralahan dan menatap kakak kandungku .

"aku pulang hyung" ucapku serak, antara menahan tangis dan amarah, wajah kakakku itu menatap sendu kearahku.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju pintu keluar , bahkan aku ragu ini bisa di sebut berjalan.

Aku merasa tak punya kaki. Tak punya lagi sebuah harapan akan merasakan setitik bahagia yang orang lain rasakan.

Ia telah menggenggam tangan lain, menututku untuk kembali mecicipi perih yang berkali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

Andai aku bisa menyalahkan orang lain, ingin rasanya aku meyalahkan waktu, menyalahkan manusia bernama himchan dan jongup. Tapi itu semua akhirnya akan berbalik padaku.

Memang siapa yang mau menerima seorang Homo menjijikan seperti ku?

Apalagi menerima cinta bodoh ini.

Kenapa saat itu aku bisa mendengar pembicaraan menyakitkan mereka?

Harusnya saat itu aku pergi. Mungkin itu akan membuat _'bahagia'_ itu bertahan cukup lama.

Dan hal amat sangat aku sadari adalah, semua itu salahku. Tak menyelesaikan apapun saat aku menyalahkan orang lain

_**.**  
><em>

_'aku tak akan pernah lagi jatuh cinta pada orang lain, terlalu takut untuk kembali merasakan perih laknat itu._

_Seorang penakut sepertiku tak pantas menerima cinta dari siapapun._

_Jika aku boleh memohon padamu tuhan… bisakah aku menerima sebuah cinta tulus dari makhluk bernama Yoo Youngjae?'_

* * *

><p><span>Cinta palsu itu,, cinta yang aku kira tulus darimu… sudah menjadi wabah Penyakit yang kau sebarkan dalam diri ini . dan takkan pernah mampu aku musnahkan..<span>

Trauma cinta yang kau sebarkan merebak luas dalam diriku.

This love of sickness will disappear along with the disappearance of my life.

Please Save me Jae…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.E-N-D**

**.**

**.**

Fin dehhh... ^^

sorry kalo gak dapet feel nya yh...

ada fikiran sih mau buat sequelnya,

tapi gak janji ... :p

* * *

><p><strong>^^.PLEASE-REVIEW. ^^<strong>


End file.
